Babangon ako, dudurugin kita
by patispablo
Summary: A year has passed since Kaito murdered Luchia. But her soul is not done with it's mission. She takes a new body, and gets revenge on Kaito. By the way, "Babangon ako, dudurugin kita" means I will rise, I will crush/kill you. Review please!
1. Luchia's Death

Babangon ako, dudurugin kita

**Babangon ako, dudurugin kita**

"Luchia! Give me the kid!"

"No! What did the kid do to harm you?!"

"L-luchia-sama……."

"Her parents owe me a great deal of money! I-I'm bringing out a gun now!"

"LUCHIA-SAMA!"

"Give me the kid in 10 counts! 1…2…"

"NO!!"

"Luchia-sama!"

"...5…**10!**" BANG!

**Short 1****st**** Chapters, eh? I always do that. Hehehehe……. Review people! I know you're still alive!**


	2. The Earth Funeral

Babangon ako, dudurugin kita

**Babangon ako, dudurugin kita**

It's been 2 weeks since Luchia's death.

Today is her funeral. Luchia has no parents so Nikora had to save a lot of money just for the funeral.

The Funeral was in, of course, a cemetery. All who are clueless about the mermaids thought that Luchia was in the coffin. But the real burial will be at the castle of the North Pacific Ocean.

Everyone was there. Everyone was crying. Hanon was crying, Karen was crying, Noelle was crying, Coco was crying, Seira was screeching, and Rina --can you believe it?-- was crying.

It was a custom for mermaids, that if a mermaid princess dies, everything in the funeral would be the mermaid princess' color. All over the place was PINK. Clothes, PINK. Shoes, PINK. Hats, PINK. Coffin, PINK. Even the grass, PINK.

Everyone's tears were full of sadness at sorrow. Everyone, except Rina's. Her tears were all full of hate, anger, frustration, disgust, fury, rage, ferocity, fierceness, cruelty, wildness. She hated Kaito so much, she wanted to kill him.

After they buried the coffin, everyone left except for Hanon, Rina, Kaito, and the other Princesses.

Nikora kneeled down, cried through her pretty pink shades and said, "Luchia, we still need you. Please come back. Come back to us.". Then, she stands up, and leaves with Maki.

Nikora has been married to Maki for 7 months now. She is now expecting a child and is happy to have one. But now, she is all depressed because of her "pretend" sister's death.

After Nikora leaves, the girl who Luchia was protecting from Kaito ran back to get her doll.

Kaito saw her and grabbed her by her wrist, while she wriggled and cried and screamed.

"Shut up, you stupid twerp!" Kaito yelled.

Rina saw what was happening and grabbed the child away from Kaito.

"WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU?!" Rina cried.

"That kid is the reason why Luchia died you know!" Kaito yelled back.

When Kaito mentioned Luchia, Rina's heart beat fast.

"No!" screamed Rina with uninvited tears. "You killed Luchia! This little girl is innocent! You shot Luchia!!" cried Rina.

"R-Rina, please calm down. It's already done. Please. Luchia wouldn't like it if you were like this." Hanon said in a soothing voice.

At the mention of Luchia's name, Rina cried and cried. She kneeled and wept on Hanon.

"Kaito-kun, you better leave this place. You are no longer welcome here."

"Fine!" yelled Kaito. Then he left.

"Rina. Ssh. It's okay. Luchia's watching from above." Noelle said.

"B-but Noelle!" Rina sobbed. "I won't see her for years and I might forget about her! That is the most hurtful thing I could ever imagine." Cried Rina, still hugging Hanon's waist.

"R-Rina-sama. Please don't cry." Said the little girl.

Rina then hugged the little girl. Then the little girl hugged her back.


	3. Rina gets drunk

Babangon ako, dudurugin kita

**Babangon ako, dudurugin kita**

"Rina!! What are you doing?!"

"Somethin' "

"Don't something me! I can obviously, plainly, **clearly** see WHAT you are doing!"

"Rina… I don't think you should be doing this."

"I don't care."

"Man Rina! You're never like this when you're in you're normal self!"

"Guys, I'm perfectly fine! I'm in my normal self!"

It was a week after the Earth Funeral and Hanon, along with the other Mermaid Princesses, found Rina, drinking.

"Well, I'm going out and I'll leave you guys here. Don't try to follow me……." Rina said.

"We…" started Hanon.

"…….or you, well, you know." said Rina.

Hanon and the rest made a face, for they knew what Rina would do to them if they disturbed her when she was drunk.

"…….will go and help Nikora." Hanon finished.

"Hmm. Ok." Said Rina.

Then Rina went out and walked through out the place.

"Noelle, you think Rina will be okay? The 1st time she got drunk, she dated 3 guys." Hanon said.

"Yeah, and the more she gets drunk, the more guys she dates with!" said Karen.

"Well, Rina can take care of herself even when she is drunk." Noelle said.

"Well," giggled Coco. " it's not bad to check out on what she's doing."

"I don't want to spy." Said Seira.

"Seira, we're not spying. We're checking out. And we can find Rina a love partner too!"

"Well, I doubt that Rina would be alone." Noelle said.

Meanwhile, Kaito was walking by the street, with a few girls. Ever since Luchia's death, he started to go out with girls to malls, to restaurants, and even their houses.

"Kaito-kun, let's go to the park!" said one girl.

"No, we're going on a shopping spree!" yelled another.

"Kaito-kun's going to buy groceries with me! Right, Kaito-kun?" said another one.

Then a girl named Kiana went in front of Kaito, put her hands on his chest, leaned on him and said, "Kaito-kun, let's go to my house.".

Kaito answered, "Okay. Bye, girls. I'm going with Kiana.".

"KAITO-KUN!", the girls cried. The girls moaned and yelled, "KIANA!!".

Kiana just giggled and was happy to be in Kaito's arms.

Kiana was well known girl in their school and she was know as, "The Flirter".

Kiana would flirt with any guy she likes. Kiana had many boyfriends and she would often bring them to her house, yet they only stayed in her room.

Kiana lives alone and gets support from her relatives who all work abroad.

Kiana and Kaito walked along the road by themselves.

Meanwhile, as Noelle had predicted, Rina had company. And not from the same gender.

Rina was going out with 21 guys in a restaurant. Rina looked as if she was having fun.

In another table, Hanon, Coco, and the rest were all dressed as different people, holding up Menus.

"C-Coco-sama? Are you sure we should do this?" Seira asked.

"Ssh! Quiet! She'll hear us." Coco said.

Rina, who was drinking some iced tea, came back to her senses.

She looked around and said, "What am I doing here?", and ran out through the back door into a dark alley.

The guys who Rina have been with got mad. They followed her through the back door, into the alley.

"Hep. Wa hapnd? Wr did Rina go?" Coco asked with a full mouth.

"I think she went to the back door." Noelle answered.

"Ahem, excuse me." Said a voice.

"What?" Coco said finally gulping down the food and looked at the waitress.

"Um, your bill." The waitress said.

"Oh, o-okay. Here." Coco said reaching into her pocket.

Then Coco screamed.

"What's wrong?" asked Noelle.

"I have no money!!", Screamed Coco.

"WHAT?!, everyone shouted.

"Check your pockets!", yelled Karen.

Everyone checked their pockets but only Seira had 1 cent.

"Um, I think I'll call our manager.", said the waitress, and she ran to the Manager's Office.

"No! Wait!", Coco cried.

Rina, who was in the alley, was pinned to the wall by one of the guys.

"Rina-chan, why did you leave us?", the guy said sneakily.

"Leave you?! I don't even know you!", yelled Rina, struggling to be set free. But unfortunately, the guy was too strong for Rina.

"Rina-chan, you're doing something very unnecessary.", said the guy and stripped off Rina's blouse, revealing her bra.

"Rina-chan, you have nice breasts."

"Please let go off me.", Rina yelled, crying.

"Oh, don't cry Rina-chan. Although you look cute that way.", the boy laughed and licked Rina's salty tears.

While that was happening, Coco, Hanon, Noelle, Karen and Seira were in the kitchen, scrubbing plates.

"Great Coco. Just great." Hanon complained.

"It's you're fault you know." Noelle moaned.

"Sorry" was the only thing Coco could say.

In the alley, Rina was crying her tears out.

"Rina-chan, stop crying. Someone will hear us." Said the boy.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!!", Rina cried.


	4. Meeting the Goddess of the Underworld

Babangon ako, dudurugin kita

**Babangon ako, dudurugin kita**

_Luchia's POV_

_What is happening? What am I doing here? I have been here for hours and all I see is darkness._

"_Luchia……………….."_

_Who are you? What do you want? Why can't I speak? I cannot find my lips. I cannot see anybody. What is going on?_

"_Luchia………. Open your eyes…………………. You can look…………… You can see…………."_

_Huh? Who is this? Who is talking to me?_

"_Luchia. Listen to me."_

"_Who are you? What do you want?"_

"_I am the Goddess of Darkness. I guide those who come to the Underworld."_

_Goddess of………… Underwor-… I'm……… DEAD?_

"_Yes, Luchia. You are dead. And it is __**not **__the time for you to die."_

"_Then why did you make me die?"_

"_Someone is interfering with lives in the upper world. They want to rule all the worlds."_

"_All? But I thought there were just 3 worlds."_

"_No. There are more than you think. My sisters and I rule all these worlds. The world that humans live in, the Earth, is ruled by my sister, Chika, the Goddess of Earth and all Living things. She has beautiful blonde hair and she is mostly surrounded by flowers."_

"_Chika? Ok, what else?"_

"_And here comes me. During your after-life, you come to me first. And then I decide where you are going to, the highest world, or the lowest world._

_If I decide to put you in the lowest world, you will meet my sister, __Kohaku or most commonly known as Rin. She rules the world lower than the underworld. She makes you suffer a lot._

And if I choose to put you in the highest level, you stay with my sister, Kimiko. _She rules all the worlds, she practically the queen of everything or somewhat thing, you would not understand, well, because you're a human—er, mermaid - human type._

_Kimiko has 5 daughters, Hikari, Kokoro, Sora, Yasu and Yoshi. They help her in her duties._

_And for cases like yours, mermaids go with my sister, Shinju-Manami. You could call her Nanami, which means 7 seas, but that's your last name isn't it? So, you could prefer to call her, Shinju-Manami. It could really be boring there, actually, for me. It's full of water and you just swim around. But not for you is it?_

_And another case is for fairies. They go to my sister, Mizuki-Yukiko. She's also responsible for the snow. It's her favorite season of the year. The snow grows thicker when she gets upset. The snow is wonderful when she is a good mood._

_So you see, we have more than 1 world. But what we need to focus now on is your incarnation. Since your body is dead, we'll have to find you a new one."_

"_But wait. I'll have to be born again just to get back to EARTH?! I don't wanna go back to that life!"_

"_No silly. You'll just need another body to live in. Now, what is happening in the present, right now, your friend Rina is pinned to a wall by gangsters. I need you to save her, just get her away from these jerks."_

"_O-ok. I'll try."_

"_Ok. Oh, I almost forgot. Your new color for now will be white. It will be temporary. Now, I will put you back on Earth and you must do your destiny. I will give you special abilities, such as powers and stuff so you will not be close to dying when it is not the time for you to die. Now I will send you to the place where Rina is in trouble. Help her out. Go Luchia! Fulfill your destiny."_

"_What? Wait! I haven't gotten your name!"_

"_Hannah. My name is Hannah."_

_Hannah? What is this? Darkness is closing on me! Aahh!!_

**Okay! Sorry if this was late! I got to preoccupied with my going-to-live-in-the-States thing! Sorry! 1000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000x! Ok, I guess I'm forgiven.**


	5. Dealing with Gangsters

Babangon ako, dudurugin kita

**Babangon ako, dudurugin kita**

"Aahh! Finally!" Luchia said to herself.

"If you don't let go off me, I'll have to fight my way out through force!" a voice said.

Luchia turned around.

Rina was, as Hannah said, pinned to a wall by gangsters.

"Come on Rina-chan. We just wanna have fun.", said the leader of the group, reaching out his hand, determined to smooth out her hair.

"STOP!" Luchia yelled.

The Leader put his hand down and looked at Luchia just as everyone else did.

"Hey boss! She pretty cute too." yelled a guy.

"Yes. She is, isn't she?" the leader agreed, stepping toward Luchia.

"Don't come any closer! Don't make me hurt you!" Luchia yelled.

Rina, who was free from the leader's grip, buttoned back her blouse.

"Sugar, don't be scared. We won't hurt you." The leader said, just a few inches from Luchia.

Luchia slapped him and ran.

"GET HER!" The leader cried, as he and the gang ran to catch Luchia.

"Oh no. Dead end." Luchia moaned as she stopped at a tall gate.

"She trapped! Grab her!" one of the gangsters said.

"Ack!" Luchia screeched. And she climbed the 15 meter gate.

"Should we follow her, sir?" a gangster asked.

"No. She will come down when she quits." The leader answered as they watched Luchia climb.

"I can't get out! The ceiling is blocking everything!" Luchia cried to herself. Luchia stepped on a slippery branch and she slipped.

"Aahh!" Luchia screamed.

_I have no choice! I have to jump!, _Luchia thought, and so she jumped.

Rina screamed in terror as Luchia was falling.

_I will give you special abilities, such as powers and stuff so you will not be close to dying when it is not the time for you to die._

These words rang in Luchia's ears again and again.

Then, Luchia sprouted wings.

The leader was shocked. "The girl can…………."

"………………FLY?!" the group shouted.

Horror ran through Rina's face.

" I can…….. FLY?"


	6. New Body

**Babangon ako, dudurugin kita**

"F-fly?" Luchia wondered.

"OMAYGAWD!" The leader of the group shrieked.

_Hmm… _Luchia thought. _I wonder if….._

She brightened up. Then she plucked out a feather in her wing. It turned into a cold, silver dagger.

The gangsters backed away except the leader. He took out a gun. He cocked it Luchia. He shot.

Automatically, Luchia lifted her hand and caught the bullet. She examined her hand. There was no scratch, no blood.

The leader staggered back a few steps.

Luchia was interested in her new game. "Anybody else got something to say?" She lifted the silver dagger.

The gangsters ran. A few were stunned. "C'mon man!" One said, dragging another's arm.

"Scram!" A second one said and punched the rest and soon, all were gone except for Rina and Luchia.

Rina looked at Luchia mysteriously. "Um, thanks for saving me. I let my guard down then."

Luchia almost forgot about Rina and looked at her. "Oh. Y-you're welcome."

Luchia felt uneasy. She wanted to run to Rina and hug her. She wanted to tell her everything.

But she had a job to do.

Rina smiled at her and said, "I'm Rina."

Luchia returned her smile. "I'm Lu-" She frowned. She needed a new name. She raced through names quickly. Before she could think, her mouth opened and said something like, "Gina."

Rina smiled wider. "It's nice to meet you, Gina. Do you live near?"

Luchia thought and said, "I don't live anywhere."

Rina's eyes were filled with compassion. "Would you like to live with me?"

Luchia smiled. "Yes, I would appreciate it."

Rina smiled back. "D-do you want me to keep your, umm…" Rina looked at Luchia's wings.

"….. Secret?"

Luchia knew the answer to that. "Yes, please."

Rina nodded. "Alright, then, let's get going."

Luchia replied, "Okay." Then she coiled back her wings and made the shiny, silver dagger disappear.

**GUYZ! Sorry this is late! I was too preoccupied with too many things and I forgot about this! SORRY! But still! Rules are rules! I still want at least 3 reviews to make the next chapter. No exceptions! Now, do it! Or no chapter seven!**

**xoxoxo**

**Pinkpearlprincess**


End file.
